Facing The Past
by Dark Ophelia
Summary: When Cordelia meets Liam..
1. Gone

Title: Facing The Past  
  
Author: Dark Ophelia  
  
E-Mail: xdarkopheliaxhotmail.com  
  
Rating: Eventually R.  
  
Category: Time-Travel/Romance  
  
Summary: When Cordelia meets Liam..  
  
Spoilers: None that are earth shattering.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in the Angelverse were created by Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. No infringement is intended, no profit is made.   
  
Distribution: Angelfire Buffy Rpers Guild webbie, Childhood Trauma(my site)..if anyone else wants it, e-mail me and ask for permission  
  
Notes: Well, this is my first attempt at time travel. Beware.  
  
Feedback: I welcome it with open arms..whoohoo?  
  
"Okay. Movies picked out, popcorn made, blood warmed and ready, couch and chairs all   
  
comfy..what is missing in this picture?" Cordelia sarcastically questioned, obviously already   
  
knowing the answer. "Where the hell is everyone?!"  
  
She'd actually thought this had been a good idea. How long had it been since the employees   
  
of Angel Investigations had sat down for a quiet evening together? Well, their 'evenings' had   
  
never been quiet, but they had been nice, damn it! And now, poof, there were no more. So,   
  
Cordelia Chase, party planner extraordinare, had grabbed the bull by the horns and planned a get   
  
together between friends. And this was how they repaid her? By not showing up? Oh, she didn't   
  
think so.  
  
Huffing with disatisfaction, she stood and went towards the phone. She'd be damned if those   
  
busy bodies were going to miss HER party. She was Cordelia Chase. Who missed a Cordelia Chase   
  
party? No one that wanted to keep their head in the morning. Dialing the Angel Investigations   
  
headquarters number as fast and furiously as she could, she held the phone to her ear, waiting.   
  
Waiting. Waiting.  
  
"Hello?" A breathless female voice answered, and she automatically identified it as   
  
Fred's. She'd know the southern belle's voice anywhere.  
  
"Fred? Yeah, this is Cordy. You'd think that when I went out of my way to plan a get   
  
together for my friends who well deserve it, they'd actually bother to show up!" She   
  
exclaimed, tone indicating annoyance. Obviously Fred took note of it, because the words she   
  
answered with were stammered.  
  
"Well..w-we were out the door when Angel..well, he..he kinda poofed."   
  
"Poofed," Cordelia stated slowly, "Angel poofed. I'll be damned if the big oaf poofs when   
  
I'm holding a party that he's invited to, damn it! How do we get him back?"   
  
"It's not that easy, Cordy," The small brunette insisted. Why? Why her?  
  
"It had better be easy, Fred! You tell Wesley that I'll be over there in a few minutes, and   
  
I want that man-pire back and ready to have some fun, and he'd better be happy about it! Well,   
  
not too happy..because that wouldn't be fun for those of us who don't want to be skinned alive or   
  
something. Oh, forget it," She sighed, slamming the receiver into the cradle as she grabbed her   
  
coat and keys, heading out the door.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Fred asked in a whimpery voice as she eased the phone into the   
  
cradle, the exact opposite of what Cordy had so obviously done. They'd planned on calling   
  
Cordy. They really had. It's just..well..Cordelia wasn't exactly the easiest person to break   
  
news to.  
  
"I don't know, baby," Gunn said, hand running over his bald head. Fred wanted to giggle at   
  
that..she'd always found it just a bit hilarious. He sent a smile her way, then coughed, going   
  
back to business, "I say we need to find Angel before Cordelia gets over here, or she's going to   
  
raise her own personal version of hell. Barbie's hell idn't all that pretty." He'd witnessed it   
  
first hand, Fred realised, sighing.   
  
"But we have no idea where he went, and-"  
  
"Hold your horses, lamb chop. I think I have a bit of news on where Angelcakes disappeared   
  
to." Lorne intoned as he walked into the lobby, via the stairs.   
  
Fred sighed with relief, taking a seat on a chair behind the desk. "Thank goodness..we were   
  
going crazy, Lorne," She cast a glance over to Gunn, then altered her words, "Me. I was going   
  
crazy. Charles was being his usual chivalrous self!"  
  
He would've blushed if he could..but he'd be damned if he'd let his girl see him blushing.   
  
"Nah, not really..just keeping everything in check."  
  
At those words, the door was yanked open, and in stepped Cordelia in all her fiery glory.   
  
Fred wanted to hide behind Lorne at the fierceness in her eyes, but..that was being silly.   
  
Cordelia was her best female friend at the moment. Why would she be afraid of her?  
  
"Where is he? I swear, if he doesn't turn up, I'm going to strangle him with my own bare   
  
vision!"  
  
"Your own bare..? OH!" Lorne quickly understood, rushing forward to catch her just as she   
  
hit the floor, thrashing like a mad woman. In a few minutes, Cordy had calmed, hand pressed to   
  
her forehead.  
  
"Angel..he's..he's in Ireland?" She arched an eyebrow, slowly sitting as Fred handed her an   
  
aspirin and a glass of water, "Thanks..but he's not Angel. He's Liam. Looks like the big hunk   
  
of man-pire went and did a little time altering." At her words, everyone groaned, even herself.   
  
Time altering? And now he was Liam? After all she'd heard Angel tell her about his human   
  
self..ick.  
  
"Well, I'm sure Wesley can find a spell to send one of you back in time to get our stud   
  
muffin, but easier said than done. You'll have to locate him, then bring him back.." Lorne   
  
trailed off, and they quickly understood what he meant, "Which one of you's up for the chase?"  
  
"I'll do it. It's my damned party he's missing, and I'm going to give him a little piece of   
  
my mind."  
  
(Author's Note: This is just the first chapter. If you want to see more of this little 'escapade', then review, review, review! I promise it'll be worth your time! ..teeheehee..) 


	2. Changes

"Ready?" Wes questioned nervously, eyeing Cordelia as she stood in the circle of lit candles that he had created on the floor, "If you don't want to do this, I can go..or Gunn. I understand it could be difficult to-"  
  
"Wes. Stop yammering and send me back, 'kay?" Cordelia requested patiently, wondering what his deal was. An eyebrow arched as she put her   
  
hands on her hips. "You think I can't do this!"  
  
The British man backed off, raising his hands as if to defend himself. "I have every bit of confidence that you can pull this off, Cordelia, I just wanted to   
  
be sure that this is what you wanted." He really did know that she was capable of bringing Angel back, but..he'd read the Watcher's Diaries and was   
  
aware of what Liam was like. He doubted that Cordelia would like what she found.   
  
Flashing her 100-watt smile at him, she folded her arms under her breasts, looking very sure of herself. "Do it."   
  
Giving a nod as if he had been defeated, Wesley took a seat on the floor in the middle of the circle of unlit candles. Lighting a match, he began to chant   
  
in Latin, lighting one candle at a time. He really hoped this went wrong, and it simply brought Angel back to the present..but that was extremely doubtful.   
  
When the spell had been completed and he looked up to see Cordelia, he found himself looking only at thin air.  
  
"Wes, are you sure it-" Cordelia trailed off as she opened her eyes. They immediatly snapped wider when she fully comprehended her surroundings.   
  
"A whore house! I'm in a damned whore house!"  
  
Indeed she was. One look at the women dressed in trashy 18th century gowns and sitting on men's laps, squirming around..well, you got the picture.   
  
Sighing, she glanced around her immediate surroundings. A chamber pot in the corner, a bucket full of water..some sort of disgusting, primitive bathroom.  
  
"Aye, Miss, you done washin' up?" Cordelia glanced up, eyes connecting with those of a rather ugly old woman. Her pale skin was wrinkled and deep   
  
folds hung over numerous others. She was the most modestly clad woman in the room, wearing a heavy brown skirt and a white blouse with loose   
  
sleeves. She opened her mouth to speak, but the old woman simply grumbled and shoved her out of the way, "Typical. Girl not knowing her place in the house, giving Old Maggie hell for no reason."  
  
Cordelia put her hands on her hips and glared in Old Maggie's direction, wondering what type of bug was up her ass. Deciding that the old woman needed someone to stand up with her, she was about to step forward when a pair of hands planted themselves firmly on her pelvis.  
  
"I don't know what you're trying to pull, buddy, but I-" She whirled around, stopping instantly when she caught sight of just who had their hands on her. "A-Angel?"  
  
It indeed was Angel, only not. Liam's long hair was tangled, hanging in his chocolate covered eyes as steady puffs of heavy breath made strands billow forward. "Aidan, you're the only angel here." He tilted his head to the side, eyes drifting from the top of her head to her feet. "What's this? Dressing like a whore and in a whore house? Now, now, now.." He chuckled, shaking his head.  
  
"What the hell?!" She jerked away from him, then looked down at her clothes. "Oh..I..eh?" The first thing she encountered were her breasts that were nearly spilling over the top of the tight white corset she wore. Looking down further, she saw the white belle skirt and black shoes. Eyes wideneding, she rushed towards the "wash room". He'd called her Aidan..why? Huffing, she moved toward the mirror to check her face and hair. As she looked into the mirror, a loud scream filled the whore house.  
  
"Oh god..oh god.." The woman in the mirror had straight black hair, bright green eyes, and creamy skin. "Whose body am I in?!"  
  
(Remember..review if you want more!) 


End file.
